


Lonely Paperclips

by damdemiwitch



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: Mac died awhile before Riley joined the team. Riley wonders why there's a lonely bowl of paperclips sitting in the middle of the War Room table.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Macgyver_fics





	Lonely Paperclips

**Summary: Mac died awhile before Riley joined the team. Riley wonders why there is a bowl of paperclips in the middle of the war room table.  
Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver. I'm just a fanfic writer.**

Riley Davis and Jack Dalton sat in their chairs in the War Room.

Riley saw Jack glance at the bowl of paperclips in the middle of the table.

Patricia Thornton walked into the room and Riley drew in a deep breathe.

"I've been wondering this for awhile. Why is there a bowl of paperclips on the table if we rarely even use paper?"

Jack stiffened and exchanged a glance with Patricia.

"I was before your time, Ri. I had a different partner before you joined."

Riley had a bad feeling. "What- what happened to them?"

Jack sighed and drew his hands down his face. "He died."

"Oh."

"He was a genius. IQ higher than Einstein's. He could make anything out of nothing. He looked like a puppy when sad and blew things up. I wish you coulda known him."

"But... what are the paperclips for?"

"He could never stay still. As soon as he'd walk into this room, he'd grab a paperclip and shape it into some awesome shape."

Riley hesitated. "He sounds- good."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He sounds good?"

"Yeah. He sounds like a good person."

Patricia cleared her throat and went back to the debriefing.

As they walked out to go save the world again, Riley glanced at the lonely bowl of paperclips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I created a MacGyver discord server! Here's the link: 
> 
> <https://discord.gg/rDGfqNnC8w>


End file.
